


Lion of Europe and The cute Sniper

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Affection, Bottom Sweden (Hetalia), Breasts, Canon Lesbian Character, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Nyotalia, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, Smut, Sulking, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top sweden, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, bottom finland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: A compilation of oneshots of the more intimate moments between Female Sweden and her wife FinlandI really feel like the Nyo pairing of this couple doesn't get enough love





	Lion of Europe and The cute Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Sealand gets hungry and see's his adopted mothers doing something odd

Sealand sighed heavily and stared at the TV screen quietly as he watched another Swedish children's cartoon on the television. It was late in the afternoon, almost reaching lunchtime. However, nothing had been prepared to eat yet. His parents had been missing somewhere in the house for quite some time now.

He wasn't old enough to cook yet as ordered by Finland and not wanting to upset her, he did as he was told. He knew how dangerous a cooker could be and some of the pots did look heavy. She had always told him to be careful and just leave things to them. Saying how he was too young to be getting himself into trouble or danger due to being so small.

Usually, Sealand would protest if this were the likes of England, however this was Finland he was talking about. The woman had a history for being the best sniper in the world and inventing the alcohol bomb. While she looked sweet and innocent, she was not someone to be taken lightly by any means.

So, in order to avoid being scolded or getting yelled at by Finland, he decided to not attempt to use the cooker. But it became a problem when he was hungry but there was nothing to eat. Not even any snacks in the cupboards to keep him at bat whatsoever, they hadn't been shopping in a while after all.

Usually Finland or Sweden would have cooked something delicious for dinner but they were nowhere to be seen. In all honesty, he was wondering where they had disappeared to. Even if they weren't all sitting around the sofa or he was watching them go about the housework.

They were never very far away and within eye shot or a visible distance even when they were distracted with other things. But the house was so quiet and he couldn't even hear a peep from either of them. The house was so bloody quiet you could hear a pin drop in the background.

Eventually his stomach started to gurgle loudly meaning he couldn't really ignore his hunger much longer. There wasn't really much Jam left in the cupboards and they had run out of crackers. Sealand couldn't even remember the last time they had gone to the supermarket for food.

He fidgeted awkwardly in his seat for a while and eventually slid off the sofa to the floor. He had no idea where his parents were and he was becoming a little worried; so, he would check and see if they were ok. He opened the sitting room door open quietly and began to wonder down the hallway quietly.

Hanatamago was asleep in her basket and tended to hate being disturbed during her naps. So, leaving her be he decided to explore the house a little to see where his parents had gone. A large clock ticked in the background while the rest of the house remained silent.

Sweden's study was empty and she wasn't doing any paperwork from her bosses or reading a book in her chair. It was completely empty, the door wide open with only the evening light beaming through the windows. A vase of flowers sat on the table and a few petals resting on the table, starting to curl and wilt.

Finland obviously hadn't been in the kitchen cooking something tasty as she always did. She hadn't been hanging out the laundry in the garden nor had she been doing any cleaning. She hadn't been doing any paperwork from her own bosses either.

Many pictures and relics from the two nations past were hung all over the wall for everyone to see and admire. He often found it fascinating about the colourful pasts the two had together. They had obviously known each other a long time before they had began a romantic relationship with each other.

The two had been fearsome warriors and very strong nations in the past yet remained neutral in modern day. They were infamously strong and indeed a nation to be feared of. Yet now they lived peacefully as a modern couple and had adopted him as their son. No longer interested in involving themselves in war or violence whatsoever.

As he got further down the hallway Sealand heard a sound. It was very muffled and quiet but indeed it was a sound, but he didn't know what kind as of yet. He swallowed nervously and gripped his fists tightly into balls. He hoped it wasn't a ghost or he would have to chase them off with his fists and courageousness.

Eventually the sound got louder and more audible, allowing him to make it out a little. Though he couldn't really make out the words yet, as they were muffled by something. Upon listening more closely, the voice was in fact human and female for that matter.

It sounded like moaning, not in pain, not in a scary manner or in a sad manner just moaning. What was even more interesting was it was coming from one of the bedrooms. To be more precise, it was coming from his parents' bedroom. They had always shared a room even since before he had been adopted by the two Nordic countries.

But upon coming to live with them he had been given his own bedroom down the hall. A nice big bedroom that was painted white and allowed to be decorated with ships and seagulls like his ports. However, his was a few doors down from theirs for whatever reason that may be.

Sealand swallowed nervously and quietly approached the door. He then placed his ear against the door and started to listen more closely to the sounds coming from within the room. To his surprise, he could hear Finland crying. This surprised him, why would Finland be crying? She always seemed so happy and cheerful, what could be making her so upset?

However, she was not just sobbing, no not at all. In fact, she was making moans and cries of some kind that only now was he able to understand properly. "Ah…Sweden…. ah…stop…. not…not there…. ah" Finland cried in a breathy tone. She sounded so desperate and embarrassed, but why would be saying those things to Sweden.

Maybe she was getting one of those massages from Sweden. He had seen Sweden giving Finland a massage before when her back was stiff and causing her some trouble. He had once asked Sweden to do the same for him and he had very much enjoyed it. In fact, it had felt so good that he ended up passing out and falling asleep.

Then another thought came to the young nations mind. One that he would not usually think of but still lingered at the back of his mind every now and again. What if Sweden was hurting Finland by accident. What if Finland had hurt herself and Sweden was tending to the injury in private as to not worry him about it.

What if the sounds he was hearing was Finland crying out in pain as Sweden tended to the injury. The idea made his stomach tie into knots and he became eager to see if his mother was ok. Without hesitation, the young nation opened the door in an eager manner shedding light into the dimly lit room. The main light was off apart from some low lit bedside lights.

As he opened the door Sealand was met with a rather unusual and unexpected sight indeed. One that he had never before encountered in his life and hoped to never do so again. His two mothers were in bed together, with no clothes on and pressed up against each other. Their faces flushed red for some reason and their eyes were glazed over.

Sweden was atop Finland, her silky blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders and down her back like water. Her blue eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression as she pressed herself against the shorter nation. If he wasn't so distracted by the fact she was naked he would have been able to appreciate how pretty his mother was.

Her breasts were pressed against Finland's and her lower half was covered by the bed sheet. One of her hands was pressed against Finland's soft mounds while her other was under the sheet. Her back covered in scratches from Finland digging in her nails, Finland had drawn some blood and made a few scratches but Sweden seemed unfazed.

Finland was beneath Sweden, her face flushed red with colour and her eyes barely open. Her mouth was making the same sounds he had heard from the other side of the door. Her arms were wound tightly around Sweden's back and her nails were dug into Sweden's back holding onto her tightly.

One of Sweden's hands was underneath the sheets and touching somewhere between Finland's legs. But what could be down there that would cause Finland to make such sounds. From what he knew that was the area that allowed women to go the bathroom, so why would it cause his mother to look so happy?

Sweden then lowered her head and took one of Finland's breasts in her mouth not noticing Sealand behind them in the doorway. The other nation cried out pleasantly as Sweden sucked on her nipple and bit it slightly. As she continued to give it attention it grew erect and hard much to her pleasure.

Sealand could only stare in awe at the scene before his young eyes. His mind going blank and his body unable to move, not knowing what to do with himself. He was watching his two parents in having what he believed was called "Sex". He didn't really know what to say or what to do with himself.

He had heard vaguely of such a thing from France. She had been speaking about such things when he asked her about why she was so clingy with England and why the latter would turn red. However looking back, at the time he hadn't really thought much of it and seen France as acting as her usual odd self.

Suddenly Finland's gaze averted towards the door and she spotted Sealand staring at the two of them in the throws of passion. Her face turned pale and any of her arousal and desire to continue ended. She began to shake and her lusty expression quickly changed to panic. How the hell had she not noticed Sealand there before and how long had he been watching them?

She quickly got into action and started to tell her wife of their unexpected visitor. However given how Sweden was still moving her fingers inside of her, that was much easier said than done. "Su-san…stop! *Ah* stop it! We… we can't *ah*…Sealand is…!" she panicked.

Sealand was still a child, he didn't need to see this sort of thing yet. He didn't need to learn about sex be it heterosexual or homosexual for a long time. He should be out playing in the garden with Hanatamago or watching anime. He shouldn't be watching his two parents having sex in the privacy of their own room.

Sweden eventually took notice of what her wife was trying to say. She stopped what she was doing and turned to look into the doorway of their bedroom. Just as her wife had said, Sealand was standing in the doorway with an unreadable look in the doorway just staring at them with wide eyes filled with confusion.

Sweden then removed her fingers from Finland's body causing the woman to shudder but eventually relax. She then turned herself around to face the young nation still staring at them. Though she knew he was curious this was not something he needed to fully know in detail quite yet.

"P'tr w't n th' h'llwy" Sweden said sternly. They could talk about this shortly but first she and Finland had to put on some clothing as they were both naked. It was not really appropriate to have a parent and child talk when they were wrapped in nothing but their bed sheets.

Sealand seeing the stern look on Sweden's face and Finland's desperation did as he was told. He didn't want to get into trouble or make Finland any more upset than she was. However, all sorts of thought were running through his head. Why were his mothers in bed like that, why had Finland been crying and why were they both naked?

_**After** _

Sweden and Finland were sat in bed quietly both now wrapped in their dressing gowns. Sealand was sat on the end of the bed quietly staring at them both with wide eyes. This was probably one of the most awkward situations they had ever been in since they adopted the younger nation as their son.

Sweden had now put on her glasses and was leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind her back. Her expression was as stern yet gentle as always and yet her eyes showed a gentle warmth. The younger nation like Finland, had come to understand though she looked scary; she was in fact a gentle soul.

Finland was sat beside her wife fidgeting awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with him. Her violet eyes were filled with so many emotions and her face redder than a raspberry on a tart. Considering he had just seen her in the midst of having sex with Sweden she felt really humiliated and lost for words.

"P'tr Y'kn'w F'nl'd's m' w'fe y's?" Sweden said calmly. He was old enough to be taught the basics of same sex relationships, so why not explain to him a little? However she would wait a few years before she explained the whole story that was puberty to Sealand.

Sealand nodded quietly "Yes. I know you and mummy Finland love each other. You say it everyday" he said calmly. He had often heard them say it when happy or sad. The way they looked at each other showed genuine affection and care for one another; it honestly warmed his heart to see them together.

Finland shifted in her position on the bed. God, where they really having this conversation when he was so young? She had hoped to wait a few years. But I guess she couldn't avoid it forever, best to rip off the band aid quickly rather than to wait it out and avoid it altogether.

She swallowed nervously and looked away "W…When two people love each other. They…decide to show that love in a different way" Finland explained shyly tucking some hair behind her ear. God, she felt like she was on a stage and giving a speech to a crowd in nothing but her damn birthday suit.

Sealand blinked in confusion and tilted his head a little "You mean like kissing? Like how Sweden was kissing your chest earlier?" he asked innocently. Sweden had it in her mouth and Finland really liked it. She had been making all those weird moans when she did so, which meant it hadn't hurt really right?

Finland's face turned red all over again and she coughed awkwardly "N…Not exactly. T…. That was something different" she said nervously. She really hoped he wouldn't tell this to any of the other nations (especially England). She would never be able to show herself at another meeting ever again.

Sweden saw her wife was struggling and decided to explain instead. She really wasn't cut out for explaining sex to the young boy so she would have to do so in her place. Despite her being a fearsome sniper, when it came to things like sex she was rather shy about it. Not that she minded of course, she found it rather cute.

She moved closer and placed a hand on her son's shoulder in an understanding manner. "Wh'n p'pl l'v s'mb'dy P'tr. Th'y sh'w 't 'n d'ff'rn't w'ys" Sweden explained calmly. At his age it was normal for him to develop crushes on the opposite gender, or even the same gender if he was into that. However he was far too young to understand sex.

Sealand's eyes widened yet he showed signs of understanding what she was trying to say. However, her wondered if this was like what France had said before. "Does it involve licking and touching boobies?" Sealand asked curiously. France had mentioned something about boobies and using her tongue when he spoke to her.

Finland's face turned beetroot and steam started to erupt from her face "Peter! Where did you hear such things! Have you been sneaking dirty magazines from older boys?" she asked sternly. She knew Sealand didn't have many friends and he would often speak the local older children.

But they were of the age when puberty was in full swing so they read a lot of adult magazines. She would rather he played with kids his own age than older kids. He was far too young to be knowing about this sort of thing just yet; he was still a child for crying out loud.

Sealand looked upset and guilty "Big sister France told me. When I asked her about why England always blushed so much around her when she teased her, she said it was because she was too embarrassed to admit she liked how France made her feel" he explained.

France had said something about England loving what her tongue could do and how she played with her breasts. However, before she could continue England and beaten her up and told Sealand to run along her face the same colour as Finland's was right now.

Finland's eyes darkened and a scary look came across her face making her son cower slightly. She knew the French woman was confident in her sexuality and the nation of love, but this was too much. Sealand was still a child and shouldn't know about such things. Adult relationships were not for a child's ears to hear just yet, once he was older then it was ok.

" _Ranska, Tuon hauras nainen!"_ Finland growled angrily under her breath. Just when was she going to learn that saying such things were not always appropriate. Now she had put funny ideas into her son's head. She was going to have a good word with her when she next saw her. Teaching her to say such weird things to her son.

Sweden placed a hand on her wife's shoulder gently. She knew she was upset about this but Peter was too young to understand about the situation. "Lugna ner alskling" Sweden said soothingly to her wife. She could understand her anger but Peter didn't know that he was learning about things he shouldn't.

Finland huffed impatiently but calmed down, her anger subsiding significantly. She knew this wasn't his fault and he was just curious, but getting mad at him would do no good. They could call France later about this and give her a piece of both their minds.

Sweden turned to face her son again and smiled gently "P'tr. N'vr g' t' Fr'nc b't s'ch th'ngs ny'more" she said sternly. She too would have to have words with the woman. While she was a reasonable woman usually, when it came to her adopted son she would not allow France to give him any funny ideas.

Sealand could see his parents weren't happy about what he had asked about. But he hated seeing them unhappy and this was obviously not something he should know about. He then smiled and nodded "Ok. But I did come here to ask you something else" he said hopefully. Maybe now he could get something to eat.

Finland softened and tilted her head curiously "What's the matter?" she asked kindly. She couldn't think of what could be wrong, he had been happily watching cartoons earlier with Hanatamago. They hadn't even been gone that long, was he used to having constant attention when he was with England?

There then came a loud growl from Sealand's stomach emphasizing how hungry the young nation was. It had been some time since he last ate after all. It was then the younger nations turn to blush from embarrassment. With the surprise of seeing his parents together in such a manner he had forgotten his hunger.

Finland then laughed in amusement "I see so you're hungry. Well you run along to the kitchen while Sweden and I get dressed ok" she said kindly. He had already seen enough of a glimpse of adult situations, and unknowingly heard some things from France. She didn't need him seeing anything else.

Sealand then nodded obediently and hurried off to the kitchen eagerly. Knowing his parents were ok and having made up, he felt a lot better now. Then they could all sit in the kitchen and enjoy a meal together. Him, Finland, Sweden and Hanatamago all at the dinner table enjoying each others company.

After he had left Finland sighed heavily, worn out from the events. That had been very stressful and more than enough drama for one evening. She only hoped to never have a conversation like that again for a long time.

Seeing her wife distressed Sweden hugged Finland and kissed her head. She knew how hard Finland tried as a mother and she was proud of her. But she couldn't exactly hide everything from their son. They would have to have the talk one day and fill him in with the knowledge on intercourse.

**_Translations_ **

**Ranska, Tuon hauras nainen!-France that damn woman**

**Lugna ner alskling-Calm down sweetheart**

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for chapters  
> Please leave in comments


End file.
